The present invention relates generally to electrical switches, more particularly to a combination fuser holder and switch, and in its preferred form, a combination cartridge fuse holder and switch mechanism of the type that can be panel mounted and which can be manufactured for mounting from the front or rear of the panel.
Cartridge fuses are normally employed in many electrical circuits, especially those employed in automobiles, boats, and other low-voltage applications. Cartridge fuses are also utilized in normal house current circuits for protection of electrical components such as those employed in radios and televisions. Normally, cartridge fuses of the type having a glass tube housing a fuse link with ferrule contacts at each end are mounted in separate fuse holders and are coupled in series with an electrical circuit to be protected. In many applications, such as in automobiles and boats, a separate fuse panel centralizes the location of the fuses for the several circuits employed. Commonly, such fuse panels are tucked into niches that are often, at the very least, difficult to access. Moreover, costly wiring is required to form electrical circuits between the switches and the fuse panel. Furthermore, because of the limited space, the labelling of the various fuses is cryptic and sometimes nonexistent, thus making it difficult to locate a given fuse that is coupled to a particular circuit. Additionally, a separate fuse panel takes up space that might otherwise be put to a more valuable use.
It is therfore a broad object of the present invention to provide a fuse holder that is easily accessible and is easily identified with a given circuit. It is a further object of the present invention to combine the functions of a fuse holder and a switch so that the prior fuse panels can be eliminated. It is an important object of the present invention to provide a switch and fuse holder that occupies as little space and eliminates expensive switch-to-fuse panel wiring. Further objects of the present invention are to provide a combined cartridge fuse holder and switch that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, that is relatively easy to install and connect into a circuit, that places the cartridge fuse in a position for easy accessibility, and that is foolproof in operation and virtually indestructible.